


Asking for Help

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Spoilers for 3x07- Athena BeginsSee notes for summary
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Two extended scenes from "Athena Begins"
> 
> 1) Bobby calls Beatrice for help  
2) Ending scene

Reinforcements:

Bobby walked into his and Athena’s room and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and opened his contracts. He paused; his finger hovered over the call button. Bobby clicked call and held the phone up to his ear.

“Bobby, this is quite a surprise.” Beatrice answered picking up on the second ring.

“Hello Beatrice.” Bobby said politely, “I need your help.” He admitted. He launched into a full explanation. He started with Captain Maynard dropping by, finding out about Emmett, how Athena insisted on doing the investigation herself. “She has completely shut me out. I don’t know what to do to help her. I’m worried about her.” He finished and now waited Beatrice’s answer.

Beatrice’s heart ached for the son-in-law she never got to have. She imagined what her daughter must be feeling. “I’ll go to the airport now and be on the first flight I can.”

“Let me know when you are scheduled to get in and I’ll come pick you up.” Bobby told her.

“Will do.” Silence followed and Bobby almost hung up when Beatrice spoke. “Bobby, thank you for calling me.” 

“Absolutely.” Bobby answered. “See you soon. Have a safe flight.” He hung up. Sighing he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He hadn’t forgiven Beatrice for all the things she said to Athena and about him the last time she visited, but she was his mother-in-law now. May was right a mother will always come when called.

“Who did you call for reinforcements?” May asked when Bobby returned to the patio.

“Beatrice.” Bobby replied.

“You called Grandma B?” May was surprised.

“You gave me the idea. A mother will always show up for their child.” Bobby smiled at her.

“Athena is going to kill you.” Michael said in a sort of sing song voice.

“If Beatrice can help, I don’t care.” Bobby answered. “I will take the heat for this.”

“Good.” Michael smiled, “Because I will definitely throw you under the bus for this.”

Bobby reached for the bottle and screwed the lid back on. “Time for you to go sleep this off. You are going to want to be sober when she gets here.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Michael chuckled but headed inside for May’s bed.

May turned to Bobby, “I know it wasn’t easy for you to call her. Especially after the last time she was here.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Bobby confessed, “But Athena needs her, and I will do anything to help her. Even if it means calling Beatrice for help.” Bobby put his arm around his stepdaughter.

“You’re worried about mom.” May said looking up at Bobby.

“I am.” He nodded.

“Me too.” May hugged him. “Dad may be right. Mom might kill you for this.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Bobby squeezed her shoulder.  
**  
Athena coming home at the end:

Athena felt her defenses slipping as she walked through the door that night. She had gotten her closure. She had arrested the man responsible for altering her life. She wasn’t okay. Not at all. The lid had been blown off the metaphorical box she shoved Emmett into. She needed to finally grieve.

Bobby watched as her shaking fingers fumbled as they tried to remove the badge from her hip. One look at the badge and Athena was helpless to stop the tidal wave of emotion that burst through. She felt her legs give way as she succumbed to her grief. Acting fast, Bobby gathered her in his arms before she could crumple to the floor.  
Athena was wrecked with anger, heartbreak, and grief. She hated being this vulnerable. She hated that she had no control over herself. All the tears she had been holding at bay for days were falling in a steady stream. All the emotions she refused to let anyone see were now visible. She screamed trying to release the pain that gripped her heart. The pain that had been locked away for thirty year coursed through her body and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Thirty years of bottled up anguish and pain. Memories and emotions spilled out in her tear-soaked sobs. 

Athena tried to push Bobby away. She didn’t want him to see her like this. Bobby felt her trying hopelessly to push him away, but he only held her tighter, “I got you.” He told her calmly. He felt her arms tighten around his neck and she held on to him. Bobby had been waiting for her to open up. To let him in. He didn’t expect that it would be this way. That is her failing apart in his arms. But it was. He knew the amount of trust it took her to let him hold her at her weakest. This was her way of letting him in.  
Bobby suddenly realized how much of Athena’s weight he was holding. Athena had no ability to support herself. Unable to support her in her current position much longer Bobby picked her up in his arms. Bobby sat down in the chair holding her in his lap. Her leg hung off the edge of the chair. He reached behind him and grabbed her purse. He gently set it on the floor and leaned back into the chair. He would sit there holding her all night if he had to. Long after the tears had stopped and sound had ceased to leave her lips, Athena continued to sob soundlessly. 

Eventually Bobby felt her arms become looser around his neck. He looked down at found she had cried herself to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Bobby felt his own eyes slowly start to close, but he didn’t move. He didn’t want to wake Athena, so Bobby closed his eyes and fell asleep still holding Athena and still sitting in the chair.


End file.
